ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Question for Brian
Plot "Boring........." Brian muttered. He decided to watch Ben 10 Fanfiction Channel. Obviously, the legacy of Ben 10 still remained for one thousand years. They even had a statue built for him in the center of the city, Caesir formerly known as Warsaw. "Next - Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Channel" This better be interesting, thought Brian. Suddenly, the phone call came in. "Yes" Brian asked the speaker. "The town IS UNDER ATTACK BY AN EVIL ANDROID!" "Who is this?" "This is your daughter, Kelsey!" "You have the wrong and the right number to call." "You mean you are not my mom and dad?" "Nope, we are superheroes" "Hooray!" Kelsey said from the phone "Wait, where are my parents?" "I said, you have the wrong number" Kelsey hung up. Brian shouted to the other users who were still sleeping "Guys, we have trouble!" "What now?" asked Benmastermind. Brian looked at the news "I think the town is being attacked by PolyMarkus" "That does not exactly look like PolyMarkus" Omi looked at the robot. Bink nodded but said "We can still fight that guy, right?" They all decided to fight this new monstrosity. They looked at little upbeat. They have been fighting PolyMarkus and was chased by angry French revolts. They could handle anything by now. They arrived at the scene of the crime. The robot was much more humanoid about the height of a middle-aged man. "Terminate all humans" said the android. The Android blasted laser at the eight of them. They all ducked. The android advanced towards them. Bink transformed into Dividend. She crushed the robot to bits. "Wait, I didn't even have to do anything" Ek groaned "Not even shooting Papayas" "Pineapples" UH corrected. Ek replied "That's what I meant" As they left, the robot's eyes activated once more. It appeared to regenerate. "RUNNING GAG!!!!" Brian laughed as he watched a show (it is probably a comedy show) in Ben 10 Fan Fiction Channel. Suddenly, the TV commercial appeared. Though it was boring and uninteresting, something caught Brian attention. The winner of the lucky draw will get $1500 and get to be in the talk show, Xoprah Winfret Show. "O.M.G!" Brian shouted and began jumping all over the ground. Dan frowned "Brian! You do know that show is said to be a black market weaponry selling place" "Who cares!" Brian shouted "I get to do craziest dares and stuff" "I know" Dan muttered. "Remember that I created a talk show and got....how many fans?" "Seventeen fans in total" "NEWBIE WANT PUMPKIN" Newbie came out of the room jumping about along with Brian. "I want pumpkin too!" Brian shouted. "It's your turn to clean up their mess" Omi told Benmastermind. Benmastermind frowned "Fine!" They are still jumping around. Who can they ask? *Ring* "Hello?" Omi took the phone "This is Wai" "Why did you call again?" "Did you know that talk show, the Xoprah Winfret show?" Omi replied "Yup, I definitely do" "I have heard rumours that the talk show is actually an illegal black market weapon trading center. Could you guys check it?" Omi let Brian take the phone. "WHAT!" Brian angry yelled at Wai "LISTEN HERE, WAIYENOO111, I AM GOING TO JOIN THE CONTEST AND GET TO TALK WITH OPRAH--" "Xoprah" ET corrected. "XOPRAH WINFRET! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" "Okay..." "GOODBYE" Brian hung up. The phone ring again. Brian took it. Well, when you least expect... "WHAT?" "I am Xoprah Winfret and you just won the contest!!!!" The others did not blinked when Brian froze. Well, I don't really know how they felt. But they froze too. "You Okay?" asked Dan. "I AM FINE!!!!!!!!" Brian shouted "I JUST WON THE CONTEST" "But you did not even enter it" "WHO CARES!" Brian left the room. Leaving everyone in blank surprise, one, someone just told him that the talk show is an illegal black market trading center and two, Xoprah Winfret just told him that he just won a contest he did not even join. "Something fishy is going on here" Mastermind thought. The others nodded. As they were about to talk to Brian, the television suddenly opened. Ultimatehero asked "Who opened the TV?" "Wasn't me" said ET. The new reporter from the TV showed a robot destroying half of the city blasting people to bits (not really but it looks as if). Omi finally said "Let's go save the city again" "Why?" asked Dan. Omi answered "Because if we don't, the robot will kill us" "Good point" They took off. Each transforming into an alien. As they arrived at the crime scene, the robot ambushed them. Bink as Whitewash managed to throw the rogue robot offguard by firing a pellet, distorting his field of vision making them look like they were FAR FAR AWAY. Omi transformed into Steeljaws. He charged at the robot. He bit through the robot's arm and threw him away. The robot looked at the two aliens with anger "Eliminate Ferropiscian and Zöllnesapien" The robot used his technokinesis to turn Bink back to normal. The distortion field confused her. The android knocked her out. The next time, the robot created a huge magnetic field attracting Steeljaws. He flung the magnet away. ET turned into Frosty. He became an earth snowman. He blasted the robot with earth balls. He touched the groud and the earth pillar rose from him. "I didn't know he can do that" UH was as Sportacus. He began shooting basketballs. He did managed to damage the robot's state. The robot did not look very happy. "Sportscear and Unknown Species will be Annihilated" "Oh crud!" Frosty squeaked. (Not literally squeaked by kinda like that way). The robot created a flamethrower out of his leftarm. The earth that made up Frosty's body was destroyed leaving a hat. When Sportscear jumped to evade the robot's attacks, the robot created hard air, a pressurized air which can be manipulated as bullets. Sportacus got thrown away. "He looks like that guy, what was his name?" Dan spoke as he was Dangax. The robot charged at Dan and threw him away with his bare hands. Dangax managed blow a cyclone sized wind to blow the robot monster away. The robot attacked at Benmastermind who was caught off guard. He used his chainsaw tongue to cut the life-sized robot's hand which he managed to. He fall and within a split second transformed into Reflector before the robot's lasers hit him. "It's PolyMarkus" answered Mastermind as the lasers went off course and straight at the robot. "Yup, that was I was talking about" "Right...." "NEWBIE POWER!" NRG shouted as he blasted the robot with pure fire. The robot ducked. The robot turned the ground into a sheet of ice freezing NRG. "Shouldn't he be melting" Omi asked. Meanwhile, "Brian, we have to go" said Wai from the another building. "ROFL" "Crud" "It's Hero time!" Brian shouted as he jumped down the building. "SPIRIT PINCER!" he transformed and stopped midair before he crashed down onto the eternal flowing of water called the sewer. He did not crash (Phew...). "Let's go now!" Wai spoke as he transformed into Hypnoblaze. "WHY?" "They are going to get KILLED" Soon.... A ball of fire appeared out of nowhere. The blaze melted NRG who began blasting the robot. Spirit Pincer also began blasting at the robot. Gaining strength, the others transformed. Hypnoblaze blasted at the monster causing it to lose it's grip. The others managed to get the last punch. The robot soon fell into a crevice and got swallowed by the earth. "Where did the crevice come from?" asked Omi. "...." said the others. Spirit Pincer transformed back to normal. The others looked surprised. "The talk show is Tomorrow" Brian explained. Bink said "Uh...if you will excuse me, I need to do some digital art" "Yeah, I need to work on Plumbers" said Omi. Surprised and stunned, Dan did not say anything. The others did not either. Soon, they decided to leave. The Next Day... "YES!" Brian shouted waking all the others up. As he went on his usual hyperactive sprint, the others decided to devise a plan. "We have to get to the talk show with Brian" Dan suggested. "Who wants to go?" Omi asked. The rest shook their head implying no. Meanwhile, they heard a knock. *knock* "It must be that robot?" suggested someone in the group. "If that is Theodore Roosevelt, tell him that I was out hunting for'' bears''." said Bink as she began to draw. The door opened, revealing Wai. Dan spoke "Oh..you" "I have an idea why don't he follow Brian on an undercover mission?" asked Ultimatehero. "....." At The Talk Show "GRRR...THIS IS A QFB Rip-" "Not yet" Wai spoke "I have to finish this story" "NO BREAKING --" "The fourth wall" he continued "I know" Suddenly, a chubby woman with a dress appeared from the corridor. Brian widened then soon realized that she was a janitor not Xoprah Winfret. "I'll check out the studio" said Wai and walked towards the studio. On the Other Hand.. "The city is under attack by the robot" said the news reporter. "We have to go save the CITY AGAIN!" UH exaperated. "Yup" Bink spoke "I'LL NEVER FINISH MY ART" Soon, our vigilantes arrived at the scene of the crime. The robot looked at them with it's bleak eyes. The robot suddenly exploded shocking all of them. Suddenly, more sinister robot appeared in the scene. PolyMarkus. Well, that monster who attacked them in Palermo, Sicily. The one who blasted them to where they were chased by a group of French Revolt. "Remember me?" asked the robot. "Of course we did" ET spoke looking at him indignantly. PolyMarkus' laugh echoed the building. He appeared to be more Human-like. Benmastermind asked "WHO WAS THAT ROBOT THING" "That's Syncthoid, to terminate you All" They looked at each other and stared at the robot that was towering above them very very blankly. Suddenly, they began to grin and soon they transformed. "Pity child, you will not be able to stop me" the robot spoke vain. Suddenly, the transformed aliens jumped on him attacking them. Squidly began blasting the monster with beams of purple energy. LMN squirted acidic citrus at the robot's eyes. The robot's optics began to fade. Enraged, the robot grabbed the alien by it's head and threw him away. Aqua Dragon uses Hydrogenesis to blast bombs of water at PolyMarkus. The robot froze him a block of ice. It grabbed Squidly and flung him away. Rockplant created plants to tangle it with Dividend capturing it. It managed to break free and blasted light and dark energy at the two aliens. "NO ONE CAN STOP ME" "Not yet" UH spoke as ABC. He blasted letters "B-L-A-S-T-E-R" He blasted the robot with it. It tumbled down and fell. Meanwhile. The Talk show was starting and Brian prepared him in front of the audience. The studio was preparing it. Brian was ready. Soon, Xoprah Winfret appeared tidying up her hair and people were fixing it. Soon, the talk show started. "Is everything okay?" Brian gasped and saw that it was some sort of communication device "What? I am in the middle of show" "Oh...I am trying to transform into Grey Matter but turned out to be Trihead" Wai said. "Is that all?" "and stuck in the ventilator" "Just blast your way out there" "Good idea" TALK SHOW!!!!! Brian's attention shifted to Xoprah who was talking about Talk shows and how it was very popular. Xoprah began talking to Brian. "Uhh... oh...what was the question?" asked Brian. Xoprah narrowed her eyes and spoke "It's When was the first time you made a talk show?" "Uh..it was a long time ago" "PIE!" Brian screamed and blasted Xoprah's face with it. (DON'T ASK ME WHERE HE GOT THE PIE) Xoprah began to speak again wiping her face from cream "Okay...so, who is your arch-nemesis?" "POLYMARKUS" Wai hissed from the device. "Wai" Brian replied to Xoprah's question. "WHAT?" Wai sounded surprised. "I am saying you should arrest him" Brian spoke. Xoprah smiled and said "I SUGGEST WE SHOULD CAPTURE HIM AND SENT HIM TO THE TORTURE CHAMBERS" "That's correct" Cameraman hissed "We are still on air, Xoprah." "Oh!" Xoprah spoke and corrected herself "Uh..Brian, when was the first time you created the talk show" "It was on a website, namely Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki!" Brian replied. "So, how many fans do you have?" "Namely seventeen" Xoprah laughed Hysterically and screamed like a mad woman. "Obviously, you have to be joking" Xoprah laughed. Meanwhile "You have gotta be kidding me" Wai frowned as two Methanosians dragged him away. HE used his hydrokinesis to drain all water from the Methanosians and ran back to where he was. Suddenly, the Methanosians gained on him. He transformed into Trihead and scorched them to cinder. ---- "We can't defeat him!" Omi spoke as PolyMarkus started to destroy the city. Bink began drawing the sketch of the destroyed city while ET watched the city go up in flames. "Where did you get the sketch book?" asked Dan. "Who cares I get to draw while PolyMarkus destroys the city" ---- "Meanwhile, Wai is under attack by two evolved Methanosians" Wai spoke about himself which evidently breaks the fourth wall between you and me, which is the reader. Brian yelled "NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL" "I'm good" Wai winked which you can't see because this is just a text. ---- "Well, we have to save this city" said Benmastermind. Omi asked "Why?" "Watch and Learn" ET pointed to the very infuriated citizens. "Fine!" Omi groaned "Where is Brian and Wai anyway" "They went to the talk show to meet Xoprah Winfret" Ultimatehero answered "I thought you knew...man, I need more screen time" Back to the TALK SHOW "So Brian, it's truth or dare" "Dare" replied Brian. "I want you to" whispered Xoprah "get me the pieces of Librium so that I can sell it. If you don't you are going to get fried" Brian with some quick agility blasted out fire from his hands. Xoprah backed away stunned by the sudden retaliation. "You are fired" "Great puns, kid" smiled Xoprah as her body began to fade and to reveal a Uxorite! Xoprah using telekinesis caused the devices to fly around Brian and attacked him. She hovered above the air as the crowd screamed in fear. The chair flew at Brian who created a fire wall and burned it to cinders. "Brian, is everything okay?" asked Wai from the device. "Everything is fine,ow!!" as the chairs hit Brian. Brian had enough so he decided to transform. "CANNONMAN!" He began blasting cannonballs at Xoprah who managed to avoid them except one. She fell to the ground. As Brian was about to stop, Xoprah transformed again into Necrofriggian. "WTFONDUE?" "It's WTFUDGE" told Wai from the device. "Whatever" Cannonman replied. He ducked as Xoprah began to freeze him. Unable to move, Cannonman was immobilized. Xoprah began to take the alien's DNA. Xoprah soon transformed into a Cannonian and grinned. "Stop" said a voice. It was Wai. Xoprah looked at the boy in the form of Trihead as he melted the ice around Cannonman "Oh great, more fans, well boy, two can play that game" She transformed into the Trihead's species and switched to Neutral form. One hand held an icicle while the other hand held the ball of fire. Trihead was thrown away by the force of the two elements. Cannonman transformed to Spirit Pincer. He blasted Xoprah with a beam of astral energy throwing her offguard. ---- Omi used his aerokinesis to summon a devastating windstorm to halt PolyMarkus. The robot looked at the boy. He blasted the boy with fire. Omi summoned a fireproof windshield out of carbon dioxide. The angry robot charged at him only to be stopped by Ultimatehero who used his sand manipulation power to crush glass back to sand. He then blasted hardened sand at the robot. As Dayjob, Bink fired beams of pure fire at the robot. The force of the fire and intense heat of the sun melted PolyMarkus' twillight generator. ET transformed into Swift. Equipped with a sword, the weapon clashed against PolyMarkus' hard steel arm. He rammed against the body knocking it down. Squidly, Lava Lamp and PT2 attacked the now fallen robot. Newbie gets the last blast as NRG who fired a beam of radioactive fire at the gargantuan robot. "WE DID IT!" Newbie screamed as he high-fived Omi and ET. ---- "I thought this was a talk show!" "I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T A GOOD IDEA TO COME TO THIS PLACE" Wai shouted as Jetstream and froze Trihead in a block of ice which it managed to break free. Xoprah laughed and began to speak. Actually, she yelled all kinds of curse words at Brian and Wai. Brian frowned and spoke "I THOUGHT THIS WAS A KIDS SHOW" Suddenly, she transformed into a Sonorosian.. She duplicated and screamed at them. "WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" asked Wai. Brian shouted "I DON'T KNOW" "We have to SHUT THEM UP" Wai froze all the Sonorosians but kept duplicating. They amplified their screams. The whole building came onto the ground. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" Xoprah transformed back to her normal human self. Brian smiled "You can tell us where the weapons are" Cameraman: XOPRAH! WE ARE STILL ON AIR! "WHAT" Xoprah screamed then regained her composure. She took deep breathes and began to speak. "So...BRIAN...what do you do for fun?" "We find criminal black markets and bust them" "Oh...uh...good for you" ".......thanks you" replied Brian "AND Also...THIS IS A QFB RIPOFF AND EVEN WORSE, THIS IS THE BORINGEST TALK SHOW ON THE PLANET!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA" Brian blasted the whole studio done as Yinyang. Suddenly, the police came. Brian smirking at Xoprah found himself arrested too. "WHY!!!! THIS IS A QFB RIPOFF!" Brian shouted to the police. The policeman smiled "You are under arrest for destroying private property and is sentenced for 48 hours of community service" "FUDGE" muttered Brian. Epilogue "Well, at least you don't have to fight crime" laughed Wai. Brian looked at him "At least you don't have to vacuum clean the roads" "I wonder what was the morale of the story?" "NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL" "That's not it" ---- "Well, Xoprah's arrested. PolyMarkus is defeated" UH spoke "WE SHOULD LEAVE THIS CITY". Bink was about to say something until a paper landed on her feet. The others cluttered around to read it. There's nothing there. Just a blank paper. But suddenly, out of nowhere, words appeared. Fills the foreshore with dead men, reddens reigns abode with red gore; black was sunshine the summer after, the weather unsafe. Understand ye yet, or what? '' '''THE END' Category:Episodes in M.E.G.A. Category:Episodes Category:M.E.G.A.